mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Сумеречная Искорка/Галерея
Cмотрите также: Изображения образов Сумеречной Искорки Первый сезон :Эпизоды: 1 – 13 • 14 – 26 Twilight Sparkle pondering S1E01.png|Магия дружбы. Часть 1 Main ponies activated the Elements of Harmony S01E02.png|Магия дружбы. Часть 2 Twilight Sparkle overjoyed about tickets S1E03.png|Приглашение на бал Twilight Sparkle frustrated S01E04.png|Сбор урожая Twilight talking to spike at the party S1E5.png|Заносчивый грифон Twilight unleashes her magic S1E06.png|Хвастунишка Twilight in that cave S1E7.png|Укрощение дракона Twilight be great S1E8.png|Единство противоположностей Twilight an allergy S1E09.png|У страха глаза велики Twilight checking preparations S1E10.png|Незваные гости Twilight dressed up S1E11.png|Последний день зимы Twilight Apple Bloom spell S1E12.png|Отличительные знаки Spike standing on Twilight's back S1E13.png|Осенний забег Twilight's Gala Dress S01E14.png|Рождённая для успеха Twilight with bandages on her bee stings S1E15.png|Предчувствие Пинки Пай Twilight -What are you two arguing about-- S1E16.png|Звуковая радуга Twilight Sparkle stone S1E17.png|Мастер взгляда Scootaloo is wingless S1E18.png|Шоу талантов Twilight charging S1E19.png|Искатели драгоценностей Pinkie Pie with an apple S1E20.png|Секреты дружбы Twilight facehoofs S1E21.png|Яблоки раздора Twilight 2nd devilish look S1E22.png|Птица Феникс Twilight looking at her cutie mark S1E23.png|История знаков отличия Twilight smiling at open book S1E24.png|Попытка ревности Twilight, Pinkie and Fluttershy dancing S1E25.png|День рождения Twilight singing at the Gala S1E26.png|Самый лучший вечер Второй сезон :Эпизоды: 1 – 13 • 14 – 26 Twilight being brave S02E01.png|Возвращение Гармонии. Часть 1 Corrupt Twilight Sparkle S2E2.png|Возвращение Гармонии. Часть 2 Twilight Sparkle with a bird's nest on her head S2E03.png|Нулевой урок Twilight's costume S02E04.png|Затмение Луны Twilight shocked by what she finds out about the cutie pox S2E06.png|Загадочная лихорадка Owlowiscious mounted on Twilight S2E7.png|Пусть лучший победит! Twilight looks cool S2E8.png|Таинственный защитник Twilight so me! S2E9.png|Пони из высшего общества Twilight Sparkle worried S02E10.png|Секрет моего роста Not come far S2E11.png|Канун Дня горящего очага Twilight at door S2E13.png|Новорождённые пони Twilight how was S2E14.png|Пропажа Twilight heroic pose S2E15.png|Сверхскоростная соковыжималка 6000 Twilight excited grin S2E16.png|Читай и наслаждайся Twilight Sparkle opens book S2E17.png|День сердец и копыт Twilight Sparkle face book S2E18.png|Настоящий друг Twilight with future Twilight 2 S2E20.png|Давно пора Twilight how can he S2E21.png|Поиски дракона Twilight cute face S2E22.png|Ураган Флаттершай Twilight sleeping while reading book S2E23.png|Секреты и тайны Понивилля Twilight Sparkle trying to tell Pinkie Pie something S2E24.png|Загадочное преступление в поезде Дружбы Twilight talking through sandwich S2E25.png|Свадьба в Кантерлоте. Часть 1 Twilight sings S02E26.png|Свадьба в Кантерлоте. Часть 2 Третий сезон Twilight with her cutie mark in the background S3E01.png|Кристальная империя. Часть 1 Twilight successful dark magic cast S3E2.png|Кристальная империя. Часть 2 Twilight's horn is red hot S3E3.png|Слишком много Пинки Пай Twilight carefree smile S3E4.png|Плохое яблоко Twilight training bubbles 2 S3E5.png|Магическая дуэль Twilight no words S3E7.png|Академия Чудо-молний Twilight big what S03E09.png|Спайк к вашим услугам Twilight looks for a reforming spell S03E10.png|Перевоспитание в доме Флаттершай Twilight full of critters S3E11.png|Только для любимцев Twilight nervous pout S03E12.png|Игры, в которые играют пони Alicorn Twilight reveal 2 S3E13.png|Загадочное волшебное лекарство ''Девочки из Эквестрии Twilight holding a pen in her mouth EG.png|Девочки из Эквестрии Четвёртый сезон :Эпизоды: 1 – 13 • 14 – 26 Twilight prepares to take off S4E01.png|Принцесса Искорка. Часть 1 Twilight with robe and scepter S4E02.png|Принцесса Искорка. Часть 2 Twilight with a big grin S4E03.png|Замко-мания Twilight 'My mind is officially blown' S4E04.png|Дэринг Доунт Twilight Sparkle as Masked Matter-Horn S4E06.png|Суперпони Twilight's face S4E07.png|Летучие Мыши! Twilight's grin S4E08.png|Рарити покоряет Мэйнхеттен Twilight Sparkle reading S4E09.png|Пинки Эппл Пай Twilight with pom-poms on her hooves S4E10.png|Радужные водопады Twilight 'Spoiler alert' S4E11.png|Третий лишний Twilight -it's already three o'clock- S4E12.png|Гордость Пинки Twilight uses magic S4E13.png|Будь проще! Twilight -what was so bad about it-- S4E14.png|Ванильная пони Twilight laughing S4E15.png|Время с Искоркой Twilight mentions a magic spell S4E16.png|Быть Бризи непросто Twilight worried S4E18.png|Мод Пай Twilight levitating checklist S4E19.png|Помощь Крошки Бель Twilight conjure up the Wonderbolts symbol S4E21.png|Экзамен на раз, два, три! Twilight slamming the gavel S4E22.png|Честная сделка Twilight's head in the pillow S4E23.png|В плену у вдохновения Twilight waving back to Cadance S4E24.png|Эквестрийские игры Twilight with hoof on her heart S4E25.png|Королевство Искорки. Часть 1 Twilight angry S4E26.png|Королевство Искорки. Часть 2 Девочки из Эквестрии: Радужный рок'' Twilight singing in the band EG2.png|Выше нос Twilight Sparkle singing EG2.png|Perfect Day for Fun Twilight offers Sunset her hand EG2.png|расстаться с прошлым Twilight singing -nothing stays the same for long- EG2.png|Дружба будет вечной Twilight blushing when Flash Sentry is mentioned EG2.png|Фильм Пятый сезон : Эпизоды: 1 – 13 • 14 – 26 Twilight's cutie mark glows S5E01.png|Карта знаков отличия. Часть 1 Twilight happy that her cutie mark is back S5E2.png|Карта знаков отличия. Часть 2 Twilight's new mane style S5E3.png|Замок, милый замок Twilight Sparkle -Winter Is Coming!- S05E05.png|Спасибо Танку за воспоминания Twilight Sparkle -it's alright, everypony- S5E7.png|Заводи новых друзей, но не забывай Дискорда Twilight -and according to this book- S5E8.png|Потерянное сокровище Гриффонстоуна Twilight -so lucky to live in this town- S5E9.png|Кусочек жизни Twilight falls back to sleep S5E10.png|Принцесса Спайк Twilight shudders S5E11.png|Разрушитель вечеринки Twilight looks through the window feeling guilt S5E12.png|Налаживание отношений Twilight Sparkle -Princess Luna did it!- S5E13.png|Снятся принцессам волшебные овцы? Twilight wearing the Princess Dress S5E14.png|Бутик в Кантерлоте Twilight blowing a raspberry S5E16.png|Сделано в Манхэттене Ponies work together to rebuild the playground S5E18.png|В поисках утраченного знака Twilight smiles with elation S5E19.png|Пинки Пай кое-что знает Twilight Sparkle in mild amusement S5E20.png|Разбивающие сердца Twilight -if you're the one doing the scaring- S5E21.png|Мастер страха Twilight --I didn't do that, did I-!-- S5E22.png|А что с Дискордом? Twilight --we can find some common ground-- S5E23.png|Хуффилды и МакКолты Twilight --welcome to opening night-- S5E24.png|Гвоздь программы Twilight looking at the Cutie Map worried S5E25.png|Знак отличия: Перезагрузка. Часть 1 A piece of the earth gets blown away by wind S5E26.png|Знак отличия: Перезагрузка. Часть 2 ''Девочки из Эквестрии: Игры дружбы Twilight's Grand Entrance EG3.png Twilight apologizing for her late reply EG3.png Twilight --I didn't get here sooner-- EG3.png Twilight --I didn't get your messages-- EG3.png Twilight --I was caught in this-- EG3.png Twilight --time travel loop-- EG3.png Twilight twirling her fingers EG3.png Twilight --honestly-- EG3.png Twilight --it was the strangest thing-- EG3.png Twilight --that's ever happened to me!-- EG3.png Twilight's seeing double EG3.png Twilight Meets Sci-Twi EG3.png Sci-Twi waves shyly at her pony double EG3.png Twilight pointing to her doppelgänger EG3.png Шестой сезон :Эпизоды: 1 – 13 • 14 – 26 Twilight writing potential friendship lessons S6E1.png|Кристаллинг. Часть 1 Twilight trying to remember the spell S6E2.png|Кристаллинг. Часть 2 Twilight --a whole book on dragons!-- S6E5.png|Испытания огнём Twilight says Trixie's name with venom S6E6.png|Никаких вторых шансов Twilight Sparkle --you're a great flyer-- S6E7.png|Новичок Дэш Twilight Sparkle being adorkable S6E8.png|День очага Twilight sips a drink S6E9.png|Новости Седельного ряда Twilight trying to feed the pigs S6E10.png|Выходной Эпплджек Twilight and Fluttershy aside-glance at Zephyr S6E11.png|Братишка Флаттершай Twilight and Starlight using their magic S6E12.png|Добавь специй в свою жизнь Twilight Sparkle depressed S6E13.png|Страннее фанатских историй Twilight makes a flatulent noise S6E15.png|28 розыгрышей спустя Twilight Sparkle --my pen pal quill set!-- S6E16.png|Времена меняются Twilight Sparkle --whatever this is-- S6E17.png|Подземелья и Дискорды Twilight Sparkle excited to conduct her project S6E19.png|Виноваты знаки отличия Twilight Sparkle --the perfect ponies for the job-- S6E20.png|Вива Лас-Пегас Twilight Sparkle outraged S6E21.png|За всем не угонишься Twilight Sparkle thinking intently S6E22.png|Точка зрения пони Twilight excited about the classroom portion S6E24.png|Высший пилотаж Twilight Sparkle's eye twitching S6E25.png|Туда и обратно. Часть 1 Twilight Sparkle freed from her cocoon cage S6E26.png|Туда и обратно. Часть 2 Седьмой сезон Twilight Sparkle "you have proved yourself" S7E1.png|Совет Селестии Twilight sings "now I don't have to say" S7E2.png|Чаша терпения Flurry Heart riding on Twilight Sparkle's back S7E3.png|Буря эмоций Twilight Sparkle -you said no more experts- S7E5.png|Флаттершай выбирает свой путь Rainbow Dash exhaustedly opening her locker S7E7.png|Родительская опека Twilight Sparkle as music box ballerina figurine S7E10.png|Королевская проблема Twilight Sparkle reads end of Rutherford's scroll S7E11.png|Избегая неприятностей Big Mac racing to Sugarcube Corner S7E13.png|Идеальная пара Twilight with a friendship journal in her face S7E14.png|Обратная сторона славы Twilight Sparkle levitating wooden chairs S7E15.png|И нашим и вашим Twilight blasts Rarity with magic again S7E19.png|Грива в тебе не главное Twilight Sparkle closing Meadowbrook's journal S7E20.png|Полезная информация Twilight Sparkle still feeling depressed S7E22.png|Дело было в дирижабле Twilight Sparkle questioning -seventy-third-- S7E23.png|Секреты и пироги Twilight sees marble roll toward her piece S7E24.png|Разные интересы Twilight picks up Star Swirl the Bearded's journal S7E25.png|Борьба теней. Часть 1 Twilight Sparkle looks determined at Stygian S7E26.png|Борьба теней. Часть 2 Девочки из Эквестрии: Летние короткометражки Twilight Sparkle encouraging Applejack SS1.png|Встряска красками Mane Six posing for their Fall Formal photo SS2.png|История одной фотосессии Twilight, Fluttershy, and Rarity impressed by AJ and Apple Bloom SS3.png|Сорви крышу Twilight and Rarity enter Rainbow Dash's room SS12.png|Чудо-книга My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship Twilight and Sunset amused by Princess Luna EGFF.png|My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship'' ''My Little Pony в кино Twilight sings We Got This Together's big finish MLPTM.png|My Little Pony в кино'' Восьмой сезон :Эпизоды: 1 - 13 • 14 - 26 Twilight Sparkle -follows these rules- S8E1.png|Школьные сюрпризы. Часть 1 Twilight thanking Rarity for the gesture S8E2.png|Школьные сюрпризы. Часть 2 Pinkie haunted by vision of Twilight S8E3.png|Парень Мод Пай Twilight Sparkle writing a curriculum S8E4.png|Играй роль, пока роль не станет тобой Twilight shows Silverstream's slip to Sky Beak S8E6.png|Ни рыба, ни мясо Twilight Sparkle screaming in frustration S8E7.png|Лошадиный спектакль Twilight unamused by Spike's bragging S8E8.png|Родительская карта Twilight announcing the Teacher of the Month S8E9.png|Никакого соперничества Twilight firing magic at the roc S8E11.png|Линька Twilight presents Cozy Glow's test paper S8E12.png|Награда за старания Clone of Twilight Sparkle is born S8E13.png|Свирепая шестёрка Twilight levitating the Amulet of Aurora S8E15.png|Дело в директоре Twilight Sparkle levitating cleaning supplies S8E16.png|Клуб Горячего Очага Twilight -assuming I'm not recognized- S8E16.png|Университет дружбы Twilight Sparkle looking very distressed S8E17.png|Остаться друзьями Twilight Sparkle reading a spell book S8E18.png|Йовидофон Twilight -nothing better than a bond- S8E19.png|Дорога к дружбе Twilight Sparkle with Washouts poster S8E20.png|Изгнанники Twilight -third hit novel by former villain- S8E21.png|Каменное Копыто и сложный выбор Twilight -it has a mind of its own- S8E22.png|Что скрывается под землей Twilight Sparkle -beasts of pure fire- S8E23.png|Звуки тишины Twilight saddened by Spike's remark S8E24.png|Папа-дракон лучше знает Twilight Sparkle's magic fizzles out S8E25.png|Школьные интриги. Часть 1 Twilight accepting a lot of magic S8E26.png|Школьные интриги. Часть 2 Разное Twilight All Night Studying Sketch.jpg|Концепт арт Twilight Sparkle toy.jpg|Товары Canterlot Castle Twilight Sparkle 2.png|Замок Кантерлот Twilight Sparkle precious light S4E1.png|Другое Twilight Sparkle pondering S1E01.png|Сезон 1 Эпизоды 1-13 Twilight's Gala Dress S01E14.png|Сезон 1 Эпизоды 14-26 Twilight being brave S02E01.png|Сезон 2 Эпизоды 1-13 Twilight excited grin S2E16.png|Сезон 2 Эпизоды 14-26 Twilight with her cutie mark in the background S3E01.png|Сезон 3 Twilight holding a pen in her mouth EG.png|Девочки из Эквестрии Twilight prepares to take off S4E01.png|Сезон 4 Эпизоды 1-13 Twilight mentions a magic spell S4E16.png|Сезон 4 Эпизоды 14-26 Twilight blushing when Flash Sentry is mentioned EG2.png|Радужный рок Twilight's cutie mark glows S5E01.png|Сезон 5 Эпизоды 1-13 Twilight waving at crowd S5E14.png|Сезон 5 Эпизоды 14-26 Twilight writing potential friendship lessons S6E1.png|Сезон 6 Эпизоды 1-13 Twilight excited about the classroom portion S6E24.png|Сезон 6 Эпизоды 14-26 Twilight Sparkle as music box ballerina figurine S7E10.png|Сезон 7 Twilight sings We Got This Together's big finish MLPTM.png|''My Little Pony в кино'' Twilight Sparkle -follows these rules- S8E1.png|Сезон 8 Эпизоды 1-13 Twilight -it has a mind of its own- S8E22.png|Сезон 8 Эпизоды 14-26 en:Twilight Sparkle/Gallery Категория:Галереи персонажей